You Owe Me
by airwavesskinnylove
Summary: Tallahassee and the group are still hunting down those Twinkies. There's a better summary at the begging of the chapter. Rated M for violence, and sex.
1. Salute Your Solution

_A/N It's hard to write a non-slash romance for Tallahassee, without adding a new character, but I think you'll like the new girl. This entire story takes place after Pacific Playland, and I do have a story plan in mind. Also I've rated it M to be safe for the violence, and there is some sex later on. So I hope you like it._

* * *

Walking towards the mall, Columbus, little rock and Wichita thought Tallahassee was insane to go looking for Twinkies in there. Of course Tallahassee's mad craving for the sugary treats, wouldn't ever stop him from entering a zombie riddled prison, and the fact he gets a thrill from killing them was just a bonus.

"Tallahassee, I really think we shouldn't do this, we don't go to malls, the sheer size and capacity means we could be looking at a lot of biting mouths in there" Columbus pleaded trying to get his friend to change his mind.

"Look, _Sally,_ that could be the last box of Twinkies in that building, and you can bet your ass I'm not driving away from it." Tallahassee replied just as Columbus expected, and then they heard loud music start to blast from the building.

"What the hell is that?" Wichita asked.

"Sounds like… _The Raconteurs_." Tallahassee answered sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock, I mean what's it doing playing?" She asked again.

"Well there's only one way to find out, let's go kill some fucking zombies!" Tally replied with an excited look on his face. They all ran in to the building, with Columbus setting the door open for easy escape in case it went horribly wrong, which he expected it would.

Walking along the second floor, between the surprisingly neat shops, still set out like it's just another shopping day, they could hear the music getting louder. They walked over to the edge of the balcony looking over the main food court. All the tables had been pushed aside, and the music playing from the main mall speakers. In the middle of the giant room was a stone and marble water fountain, still running like nothing's changed. They saw a girl walk from behind the fountain, and sit on the side holding something in her hands.

The girl was average height and looked very fit, Columbus would have said so but thought it best not to with his girlfriend so close. She sat with her legs crossed, staring at her hands, playing with the objects on her lap, obviously not hearing them over the music. She must have been in her twenties, had light blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, just leaving some hair down to frame her face. She was wearing black jeans, t-shirt and boots, it seemed just like them she wasn't exactly dressing for fashion anymore, but the men still thought she looked pretty damn good.

"What is she doing, she's going to get herself killed sat out in the open like that?" Little rock stated.

"Maybe we should go and tell her" Columbus said going to walk to escalators, when Tallahassee put his hand on the smaller man's chest stopping him saying,

"Whoa, whoa prince charming, I think you've saved enough damsels in distress."

"Well we can't just let her die while we watch." He replied looking distressed himself. Columbus really didn't like letting any humans die with the decreasing population, especially hot ones. Just as Columbus finished speaking they heard the groans coming from the floor below, and turned back to the balcony. The doors to the food court burst open, and a group of zombies arrived, dragging their limbs with them. The gang looked down at the girl, who had just noticed the zombie appearance.

"She's already dead", Tallahassee finally answered.

The zombies ran to the girl, mouths hungry for her. When she casually stood up and lifted the objects from her lap, which turned out to be two small shot guns. She shot one bullet at a zombie just as it reached biting distance, and blew his head off his shoulders. Another bullet shot the zombie dragging his own bleeding leg twisted behind him. She threw the gun on the floor leaving her with one. She jumped and landed with her hands on the floor, kicking one zombie on his back, Wichita could have sworn she saw her smile as she did it, she jumped up and shot the grounded zombie between the eyes. Spinning round she quickly shot another zombie women, making her drop to the floor. She threw the other gun, and the others were sure her luck was over.

She ran and jumped on the fountain, zombies grabbing at her moving body, with her avoiding every bloody hand. She ran around to the back of the fountain in the water, and grabbed some sort of knife and swung around and cut three of the zombies' throats, leaving the fountains water to turn a deep shade of red. Almost laughing she threw herself over the other zombies, and landed behind them running towards the escalators with the zombies following. She ran to the top of the motionless moving stairs, and started up two giant chainsaws. The group watched her handle the heavy machines with ease at the top, watching the monsters climb each side of the stairs bellow. Once all the zombie were half way up, she climbed on the middle parting of the escalators and slid down, almost in time with the loud music around her, holding a chainsaw in each hand, cutting the heads off everyone on her way to the ground floor.

When she reached the floor she dropped the machines, and walked over the bodies back to the fountain, when another two zombies ran from one of the kitchens. It seemed she was finally trapped between the corner court walls and these flesh eaters. Her face turned dark as if not expecting this attack, and felt her belt for any leftover guns; she didn't have any and looked around for something else, when she felt her belt under her fingers. She looked down at her jeans and pulled the belt from her hips. She held it front of her and ran toward the closest zombie, wrapping it around his neck faster than he had time to react; she pushed him towards the metal railings and strapped him tight to them his teeth still crashing for her.

She spun and felt her body pushed against the railings, just out of reach of the tide up guy. Holding the zombies face away from her, she struggled as she tried to work out her plan. She saw the stacked chairs across from her and kicked the zombie just enough for her to get free. Running towards the chairs she picked one up, and held the legs towards the charging creature, and charged right back towards it. The legs of the chair stuck through his stomach and out his back, still pushing the zombie back she screamed for strength, as she impaled the zombie to the other, sticking the legs through his torso. Both the zombies struggled as they tried to get free from her trap, and she walked back to the fountain and picked up a bigger gun, and shot one bullet through both their heads.

Spinning back around she held the gun towards Tallahassee's head. The group had just walked down the stairs to meet this ass kicker. Tallahassee quickly brought his own gun to her head, in a stand-off.

"Whoa, no, no shooting, we're human!" Columbus shouted.

"I know, I saw you arrive, thanks for helping by the way" the girl said sarcastically still staring at Tallahassee.

"We're not going to walk into a blood bath when you were asking for it" Tallahassee countered.

"Tallahassee!" The sister shouted at him being so rude.

"Oh come on, I know zombie hunting when I see it, loud music, and laid out ready to use weapons, you were looking for a fight" Tally said to the girl.

The girl smiled at him slightly surprised he figured her out and lowered her gun.

"Well, I'm Columbus, this is Wichita, Little rock and you've met Tallahassee."

"Place names?" she asked raising an eyebrow staring at Tally. "Well I guess that makes me Texas".

"Should have known you were from there", Tally said to her still a little pissed at her raising a gun at him.

"Not from, just heading there", she said right back hearing his tone.

"Well Texas, we can give you a lift to the edge of the city if you like", Little Rock said being nice to the new hunter.

"Erm, thanks, but I don't travel with others, I like taking care of myself, people just get in the way of that." She said in genuine thanks to the twelve year old, still looking at Tallahassee, she hadn't taken her eyes off him, which was making him uncomfortable.

She suddenly grabbed her knife from the ground and swung to Tallahassee, he tried to lift his gun, but damn this girl was fast, she flung her arm round his head and struck it right into the brain. Tallahassee was sure he was dead, but he was still breathing. She pulled the knife slowly out, and he saw the zombies head, with its mouth centimetres from his skin, fall to his shoulder, dead. Her face resting in his chest, panting from the effort put into this kill, she wrapped her hands under his arms and around his back, and pushed the zombie to the ground. Holding his hands at her hips in this weird embrace, she looked up at him still breathing heavily, still in shock he could only say "Thanks", in a barely audible voice, and she replied with, "No problem, cowboy", as she pulled away and wiped her knife with a cloth from her pocket.

Tallahassee couldn't believe what just happened, he almost got bit by one of those freaks and didn't even see it coming, it was sneaking up on him. She saw it long before it made its move and had her plan ready for when it struck. That little bitch just saved his ass. She turned to little rock, the first time actually looking at the rest of the group and said,

"See, travelling with others is nothing but trouble", she smiled and picked up her back pack and walked off out of the food court.

Looking at each other the group couldn't quite believe what just happened, this chick just saved their asses and didn't even stay long enough to be thanked.

"Well, go get her!" Tallahassee shouted "She's not getting away like some sort of hero, lil' rock and I will go back to the truck."

Columbus and Wichita turned to each other still in shock, and started to walk after her.


	2. A Change Of Mind

Walking down through the hallway of stores, Wichita asked Columbus,

"Why's he so set on getting her to come with us, it was only ten minutes ago he was going to leave her to die."

"Well he knew she was hunting them, he might have wanted to see how she was going to do it, you know Tallahassee, killing them is a sport to him", he replied looking around each corner and doorway for any attackers.

"Yeah but what did he mean by 'getting away a hero'."

"Probably her saving him from that zombie has hurt his pride."

"So you think he feels he's in her debt until he saves her back."

"Yeah", he replies.

"What kind of fucked up head does he live in", she says slightly laughing, and he chuckles to himself and replies,

"Well it's either that or a single female who isn't a child as caught his eye, I mean its not like he can just go out and get laid anymore."

"Really?", she asked slightly surprised, "Its weird, I never think about him having a sex drive".

Columbus laughs and says, "Well if he didn't have one before he saw her, he does now, she is hot". He instantly regrets letting those words slip from his mouth, and changes the subject, "So, where do you think she went"

Wichita lets his admission slide, and listens for any movement in the building. She hears some noise coming for one of the stores, "Probably in here", she says walking inside.

Walking through the hanging clothes rails, with both of there guns ready, they hear crashing coming from the checkout. Walking towards the noise they wonder if they've made a mistake and come across more zombies when they hear her shout, "Fucking Twinkies!"

They look at each other, and can't believe she is looking for the same thing as them. Walking to the checkout they see her kicking the candy and toys from they counter.

Columbus says, "You're looking for Twinkies?"

"What? No! I hate Twinkies, and every store I go to seems to have nothing but them. I've been travelling with a box of these things in the truck for a month, because I can't find any snowballs", she says still throwing things away.

"You're kidding?", Wichita asks one eyebrow raised and laughing.

"What?", she asks looking at the pair confused.

"It's just that… well… bring some Twinkies for Florida with you, it'll make sense later." Columbus answers still laughing.

"I told you I'm not coming", she says picking her back pack up.

"Why not, we're the last humans you could see for years, and besides Tallahassee's not going to let you go until he repays you", Wichita says.

"Why does he have to repay me, for killing that zombie? He would have got it himself, but it looked like too much fun for me to pass up. I don't need repaying." She replies.

"Well he's not going to let it drop", Columbus says back. After a few glance between the pair, she huffs and starts to walk out the store, and says "Fine. I'll come, but just until his debt is paid, then I'm on my own."

Following her, Wichita whispers to Columbus "If they don't fuck each other, they'll kill each other."

"Neither of those options sounds very appealing." Columbus replies and they laugh.

Walking out into the car park they walk over to the truck, where Tallahassee is practising with his knife and little rock is listening to music inside.

"Want me to teach you how to use that knife?" Texas says throwing the twinkie at him. He catches it and looks at her ignoring her question and says, "You decided to come then, good choice."

"Just until you repair your ego", she shoots back.

"It's not about ego sweetheart, it's about balance", he says walking towards her.

"Okay, okay enough I'm tired. I want to find a place to sleep. Texas, get your truck, Tallahassee can ride with you, and we'll follow until we find a place." Wichita says getting inside the Hummer with Columbus.

"Fine. Show me yours, what you driving?" Tallahassee looks around the lot, and Texas walks over to the Cadillac.

"You drive a Caddy, fuck, the little demon hunters got taste." Tallahassee says walking around the car to the drivers' side. After putting her backpack in the back, she gets in the passenger seat and says, "You sound surprised." He laughs and drives out of the lot.

Driving down the road, Texas quizzes Tallahassee on everything, feeling she needs to know as much as possible about her new companions. Falling on the subject of family she asks if he's got kids to which he replies "I _did_."

"Sorry." she says quietly, even though she feels like a dick for saying such a pointless word to him.

"Thanks", he replies, "'bout you?"

"No, no kids, no brothers, no sisters… no family actually" she says looking out the passenger door window, and he asks what she means.

"My mum raised me, but she died when I was 8. I was passed around friends and families houses. When I got to 12 I ran away. No one really cared, they just let me go, but made sure I stayed in school, but that was fine by me I didn't want them either. I lived with a girl I met on the streets, she was 19, and she would find food and places we could sleep. When the zombie outbreak came she saved me from them, showed me some moves to kill them, and protected me. She became my family; I spent everyday with her for almost ten years. Then last month…that was when they got her." She stopped talking, still staring out the window not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry", he said using the same tone she used with him, and this made her smile realising there is no right words to say in these situations. She decided to change the subject, and asked about Columbus and the sisters. Tallahassee told her the story of how they all met, of how they broke into Bill Murray's house, and all about Pacific Play land. She laughed at his stories and found it funny how he talked about Columbus. She told him she liked Columbus and Wichita as a couple, to which he laughed and replied that the spit-fuck couldn't do any better. He told her little rock is a good shot with a gun, thanks to him, and she would like her because she's got a smart mouth like hers. They talked about everything as the night grew on, until they reached a cabin in the middle of wide open fields. She thought about how it felt good to actually talk again, she had missed it, even surprising herself when she decided that she was going to like Tallahassee, he was ok.


	3. The Fire At Night

After the group checked the cabin and declared it safe, they settled in the living room, and Tallahassee built the fire. Lying on the sofas the group look tired from their day, especially Texas who must have worn herself out with that fight. Columbus and Wichita slowly fell asleep, cuddled on one of the two sofas, and Little Rock slept in a ball in the armchair.

Sitting sideways on the sofa, with her eyes half closed and her legs clutched to her chest, Texas watched as Tallahassee stacked the wood, and lit the kindling just right to make sure it would burn the right way. He carefully built the wood around this so it would keep alight for as long as possible while they slept. She couldn't help her self when he finally sat down at the other end of the couch and asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"What?" He asked slouching down so his head rested at the back of the sofa, he wrapped his arms round himself as if he was still cold and looked at her, through his own tired eyes.

"With the fire", she said with a quite, tired voice, "how'd you know how to do it?"

"My dad taught me when I was young, when we went camping."

"Oh", she replied looking back to the fire. He saw her face turn sad as she stared at the flames starting to flare.

"I'll teach one day if want." He said hoping for some reason to make her happy again.

"Thanks", she said smiling at the flames. He thinks that the smile was meant for him. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. She turned her head and snuggled into the sofa, her feet resting at his side. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at her curled up trying to sleep at his side, he thought how she looked the opposite of the girl he saw killing those zombies for fun this morning, she looked vulnerable. He whispered to see if she's awake, and she mumbled a "yeah". He waited a second and thought about what he was going to say, and settled on, "I'll pay you back. I promise."

She mumbled an "okay", and went back to sleep. As Tallahassee closed his eyes again, he thought of how he needed to get that off his chest for him to sleep, he didn't know if it was his ego or if he felt the need to protect her. Either way, telling her that helped him sleep that night.

This next morning Texas woke to shouting. She looked round the room that looked less cosy in the early morning sun. She noticed Little Rock, Wichita and Columbus had gone, and she heard another scream. She pulled Tallahassee's hand from round her leg, while waking him, and ran to the window.

Outside in the open field she saw the three missing were having a face off with a zombie. She pulled her gun and knife from her pack and ran for the door. Just before she reached the door Tallahassee grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the window. She looked through the window and watched as this crazy beast threw itself at her new friends, with them screaming at each attack.

She looked at him like he was crazy and tried to get out of his hold when he said, "Just watch, wonder women." She relaxed and watched the three let the zombie chase them.

When the zombie swiped, they would each try a new move on the monster. Wichita teaching little rock new techniques, until she finally let her loose with the gun. She aimed her gun and hit him in the middle of his head, and Tallahassee whispered, "Told you she's a good shot."

She turned to him and said, "They were practising on it."

Sitting back on the couch, he told her, "Of course, how else you going to teach the kid to fight, and actually _Linda_ could use a few lessons too". She laughed at his name for Columbus, and put her weapons away but kept her knife, feeling a little too exposed after that experience. The three outside walked back in laughing about what they just did.

"Morning Texas, did you see us, I'm getting good. Soon I'll be a little zombie warrior too." Little Rock said grabbing some cereal and eating it with her hands. Texas laughed and grabbed a handful for herself.

"The showers are working upstairs. Columbus and Little Rock have already had one, you want to come get one with me", Wichita asked Texas, and the group looked at her with questioning faces to which she replied, "Separately! Perverts." They laughed and a Texas agreed.

In the bathroom Texas asked about there practise session. Wichita told her after Pacific Play Land she felt like they could learn a lot more on how to protect themselves against the zombies. She asked if Texas would like to help teach them some moves another time, she replied, "Yeah, but you looked like you had it sorted", as she stepped in the shower.

Wichita found two sets of clothes from the adjoining bedroom for them to wear while they wash their own. She walked back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid while she talked to her, she laughed at her comment and said, "Yeah sorted, but I want some of that cool action shit you can do" she laughed.

Texas popped her head round the curtain and laughed at her, she asked her about Columbus and Wichita replied with, "He's like… a sweet guy. You know not my usual type, but…"

"It's either him or Tallahassee", Texas butted in, and Wichita laughed.

"Yeah, aha, but I love him", she said getting weirdly sentimental for her.

Texas said 'awww', and she blushed and asked her, "Ok, ok, what you think of Florida?"

Texas popped her head round the curtain again, her hair full of suds, and Wichita couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on her face, "No, really what'd you think", she asked again.

She continued washing her hair and said, "I don't know, he's nice, I guess."

"Nice. Tallahassee isn't nice. If he's being nice to you, you must have done something right. And what was with the _cuddling_ this morning, I saw you on the couch." She teased her.

"What? Cuddling? He had his hand on my leg", she said almost laughing.

"Yeah, he was cuddling your leg and you loved it" she said still teasing her.

The two girls stayed in the bathroom laughing and joking. With Wichita getting a bit of grown up female conversion for once, she liked that she could talk to Texas about stuff she couldn't tell Little Rock, mainly sex, drugs and rock n' roll.

Downstairs Little Rock was watching the DVD's she'd found hidden away, on the living room TV, and Columbus started making some breakfast with some eggs and bread he found.

Tallahassee sat down at the counter in the kitchen watching him cook, looking confused. Columbus knew better than to question him but as usual he couldn't keep it too himself and asked him anyway, "What's wrong?", and regretted saying it when Tallahassee looked at him with his scary expression. "Never mind, you don't have to te…"

"I think I wanna fuck Texas." Tallahassee said cutting him off mid sentence. Columbus nearly dropped the pan, and hissed when he touched the bottom and burned his finger. He put the pan down and turned to him with a shocked look on his face, "What?"

"Chill your boots Colombo, I said I want too, not I'm going too." He said putting his head back in his hand thinking.

"No, I think it's great, I mean I would have liked it if you would have phrased it another way, but still its great." Columbus said very fast the way he does.

Florida looked at the younger and didn't understand his eagerness for him to pursue his want. He thought about what he felt towards her, for once he didn't feel the need to be angry. The conversation he had in the car with her was the most relaxed he had since the virus outbreak.

But this isn't like the normal world, he couldn't just fuck her, what if she wants more, what if _he_ wants more. There's not exactly many fish in the sea like there used to be. He'd only just met this chick he, couldn't say whether he was just horny or wanted a relationship. Still confused he looked at Columbus still blabbering on and said, "Look this stays between us, okay, not a word, you got it."

"Yeah, yeah fine", he said slightly smiling at the thought of Tallahassee having feelings.

Just as they finished their talk, Wichita and Texas walk down the stairs, both wearing some denim shorts and a flannel farmer shirt tied around their waist. They looked like they were going to a fancy dress party as slutty farmers.

Their hair still damp and pushed back off their faces, they looked fresh and happy. All Columbus could think was how hot they looked, and it must be driving Tallahassee crazy, which made him smile even more.

"Look, don't laugh. We're only wearing this until our own clothes are clean", Texas said scowling at the laughing men.

"You look great, really. I'm going to take shower now." Tallahassee said standing up and going up stairs. Columbus nearly burst laughing when he thought about what Tallahassee would be thinking about in the shower. He was taking great pleasure from watching him squirm like he did for Wichita, now he finally understood why Tallahassee enjoyed teasing him so much about her, although he would never tease him back.

The girls just looked at each other confused, and then shrugged walking into the living room.


	4. Sneaky Plans

Tallahassee pulled some clean clothes from his duffle bag, and walked into the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door behind him, even though they've check the house several times, he did not want a visit from a flesh eater while he was naked with no guns. Although it did cross his mind that if another person in the house wanted to come in, he wouldn't say no.

He pulled his clothes off and stood under the hot showering water. Holding his face under the spray, it felt like it was washing away a years worth of dirt and grime from his skin.

Travelling and stopping in so many places it was becoming rare to find a working shower, so when they did he would make sure he savoured it. Squeezing some soup in his hands he scrubbed his body washing away all the dried blood from his skin.

It crossed his mind again about his feelings, and it hit him that he should have never told Columbus everything, because now he's going to think he loves her.

Of course he didn't love her, he hardly knew her. There is one thing he did know, and that was that he found her very attractive.

She wasn't his usual type, but when the only other women he knew, are a kid, and girl who is fucking Columbus, he thought maybe he would think anyone was hot. But he thought about her wearing that farmer outfit, and chuckled to himself because they did look weird.

Her legs were slim and lean, and she was paler than he thought but he liked that, he thought she didn't look fake. The denim shorts pulled up just below her hips to show the bottom of her stomach, which was slightly defined but not all muscle, she still looked like a women. Her shirt was tied just above her belly button, and he noticed she had it pierced, another thing he decided he like about her.

He couldn't help but think about her chest, the shirt just letting him see peeks of her cleavage. She had pert breast that he thought would give him a good handful to play with. He started to think about what her nipples were like, whether they were small and dainty, or something he could suck on. He looked at himself getting hard thinking about her, and tried to change his thoughts thinking it inappropriate to touch himself while thinking about her. He thought about other things, trying to distract himself and take his erection away, but nothing worked, everything he thought of brought the image and the stuff he would do to her back in his head.

God he was horny, he hadn't had sex in a fucking long time. When there's no opportunity to fuck someone it's a lot easier to control his desires, but when he knows she's sat down stairs wearing those clothes it's a lot harder to control himself.

He looks back down at his hips seeing no difference in his situation. He grins to himself, and is slightly pleased he knows there's only one way to get it to go away. He puts some more soap in his hands and gets to work.

When Tallahassee finally makes his way downstairs, feeling very relaxed after his _relieving_ shower. The rest of the gang were sat watching the movie Little Rock chose, while eating the food Columbus had made.

Tallahassee grabbed a plate, and took a seat next the girl he had just put in some complicated positions in his head. "What we watching?", he asked.

"We have absolutely no idea." Little Rock said slowly while staring blindly at the screen.

"Well, why you watching it?" He asked looking around at the group all doing the same blank stare.

"We don't know?" Columbus said looking at the man who seemed confused. Tallahassee stood and turned off the TV.

"Woah! What? We were watching that!" The group said all at once.

"Woah! Tell you what, you tell me the name of the movie and I'll turn it back on." Tallahassee said looking at all there faces, that were trying to think of the name.

"Exactly." Tallahassee said turning to look through the pile of DVD's. He picked one out and put it in. "Now here's a movie."

"Tallahassee! We are not watching, 'dawn of the dead'." Wichita said looking at the man sitting back down.

"Why the hell not? It's a classic", he said back.

"Since I could walk out the door and watch the live version." She replied.

"Well I'm watching it." He said settling into his seat and smiling at Wichita. She glared back at him knowing that he was going to get his way, and really didn't want another spat with him.

She huffed and said, "Fine! Watch the movie, but you're not." She said pulling up Little Rock from the floor, "Come on, we'll go for a drive and look for some supplies for tonight."

"What! I won't get scared!" She said back to her sister frustrated.

"I don't care, you're coming. Come on Columbus." She said pulling Little Rock out the door. Columbus looked confused at her, so she gave him a look that said 'listen to me'. He turned and looked at Tallahassee and Texas still sat watching the movie, and said "oh! Right! Yeah okay I'm coming", and jumped off the couch out the door.

Walking to the car Columbus said to Wichita, "They know what we're doing you know."

Wichita just looked a Columbus with an all knowing smile and said, "Look, I don't care who they are, you put a guy and a girl together, alone, to watch a scary movie, there gonna get it on."

Columbus wondered if he would've asked a girl to watch a scary movie with him, he might have lost his virginity long ago. He let the thought pass since he already had Wichita now, and got in the truck and they drove away.

Sitting on the couch, Texas watched the movie, until it hit her that Wichita had set her up. She shuck her head to herself smiling, thinking about how she's so determined to get them together, she made a mental note to ask her why.

Tallahassee asked her what was so funny to which she just said, "nothing, just thinking." He turned back to the screen and then asked her, "You like this movie?"

"I've never seen it. I'm not exactly a scary movie person." She answered.

"Really?" he asked looking at her surprised "You'd think with the way you like to kill them, you'd be into this stuff." She smiled at him and shrugged. "Why did you set that zombie trap anyway?" he asked her.

"I don't know. It just makes me feel better I guess." She answered still looking at him.

"I understand that", he said looking back at the screen.

After a while of small conversion while watching the movie, he turned to her again and asked "Why you heading to Texas?"

"There are a lot of guns in Texas." She answered smiling. He smiled back and she said, "There are not exactly any objectives to the days anymore. I just focus on the one thing I enjoy, and that's killing zombies."

"Like me and Twinkies." He said back, to which she looked at the door and said "That reminds me." She stood and went outside. After a minute she came back in and dropped a big cardboard box on his lap.

"They told me you like you like these." She said while he opened the box. Inside was around two hundred Twinkies.

He looked at her with an expression only Tallahassee could get form getting a sweet treat, and said in voice like he was going to cry, "You don't like Twinkies?"

She laughed at him being so emotional over the gift and sat next to him saying "No, I'm more of a Snowball girl."

He laughed while opening a cake for himself, thinking of how perfect it is, he could have the Twinkies, she could have the snowballs. He offered her a bite, and she shrugged and took one anyway, and he wiped some cream from her chin. Looking back at the screen he couldn't help but feel happy in this situation.

Towards the end of the movie she turned her head into his arm, not being able to take anymore of the zombies on the screen. He looked at her, with her eyes closed pressing her face into his arm, he lifted his arm around her and let her face hide in his chest, he told her, "We don't have to finish it if it's getting too much."

She mumbled through his clothes that she was okay, so he just held her close. Every now and then she would turn to the screen, but then make a frustrated noise and turn back to his chest.

She told him there was something different about movies. It seems scarier than when it happens in real life. That she finds it funny when their running at her, but when their running at others she gets terrified.

He told her it's probably because she knows she can take care of herself, but she can't always protect everyone, and that scares her.

After the movie finished, they sat on the sofa, while Tallahassee find out more about his new fascination. She told him how she survived living on the streets, and how she learned to fight pretty young to keep away the creepy guys that would come on to her.

He asked what she meant, and she told him, when you're a young homeless girl, rich men think you'll do anything for money. Of course she never did, but it didn't stop them trying to take it anyway. That's when she learned how to fight these men who were double her size. In hindsight it was great practise for when the zombies came.

Hearing that these sleazy guys tried to force her to have sex at such a young age made Tallahassee want to kill something, he finally understood her frustration towards the zombies trying to take something that isn't theirs.

Texas could see Tallahassee feeling this way, so changed the subject and asked about what time the other three would be coming back, since they had been gone for hours. He told her they shouldn't be long, and she smirked remembering why they left to begin with.

He saw her smirk and asked again what was funny, she answered saying "It's just, why they left in the first place."

"Why? Why did they leave?" He asked still oblivious.

"Oh, I thought you knew. They erm, think if we're left alone we might erm, you know."

He looked at her still confused until it hit him, they had set him up, and he says, "Those sneaky…"

She laughs at him getting worked up because they got one up on him. He looks at her and snaps out of his frustration when he notices her giggling at him. He laughs to himself and sits back on the couch, letting her rest by his side.

For a few moments it's silent, as he thinks what to say next after his revelation. He wonders what she's thinking about the situation, and goes to ask her about it when she leans up and presses her lips to his.


	5. It's The End Of The World As We Know It

He's shocked that this is happening, it came out of nowhere. He feels her soft lips against his and instantly pulls her closer. She lifts herself up and sits on his laps rapping her arms around his neck. He can't help but get pulled in deeper, not caring about the consequences. He licks his tongue between her lips and she opens her mouth and lets her own taste his. She moans from his mouth working on hers, and that sound makes him pull her hips closer to him.

Straddling his lap, she pulls his head closer to her wanting to taste all of him. He grunts as he feels her grind on his lap, and he thrust his hips up to hers feeling her gasp when he does so. He's never wanted something more than he does now, feeling her body on top of his. He puts his hand in her hair and keeps his lips connected with hers.

She kisses down his stubbled jaw line and neck, letting her tongue lick his skin. Her hands move down his chest and land on his lap. Her hand rubs over his hard shaft bulging through his jeans, and he can't take it any more and throws her on the couch, cradling his hips between her legs. Kissing her, he moves his hand over her breast and palms it in his hand, he was right, he did have a good handful.

He undid her tied up shirt and kissed her neck moving over her chest, kissing her breast. Feeling her hands go under his shirt moving up his back, he was about to take it off when he heard the noise coming from outside. He sat up and she tied her shirt back up just before the door opened.

The three walked through the door and didn't notice anything was different until Tallahassee groaned in frustration, and stormed in the kitchen. Sat on the sofa Texas watched him walk into the kitchen, still letting her breathing get back to normal, she smoothed her hair back down. Wichita saw her and knew they had just interrupted them, after feeling smug that her plan worked, she then felt angry at her self for interrupting.

Walking in the kitchen Columbus saw Tallahassee sat at the counter he was sat at this morning, with the same confused look on his face, but there was something else in his expression that he couldn't read.

Tallahassee took a drink from a bottle of whiskey and slumped back on the counter. Columbus sat across from the angry looking man and was about to ask what was wrong when Tallahassee said, "If you say one word I will punch you."

Columbus sat quietly for a minute until he couldn't help himself and asked, "Did something happen?"

Tallahassee looked at him like he was thinking about punching the boy, when he decided to just talk instead. "No, something didn't happen. You walked in before it could." He said slowly trying to keep his temper.

"You mean you and Texas? Were you… oh right, and we walked in before it could… yeah" Columbus said understanding him, thinking he must feel the way he felt when he interrupted his almost first kiss with Wichita. Yep, he felt like a 'giant cock blocking robot that was made in a government lab'.

Later that night the group were sat watching some girly movie little rock insisted she _had_ to watch. Columbus didn't ask Tallahassee any more about what he had interrupted, feeling that he would only be digging him self a bigger hole. Sat around watching the small TV, the group were silent, only adding small talk when needed. Nobody mentioned the atmosphere in the room, even little rock decided to keep herself out of it.

When the movie finished, Columbus was the first to say anything. "We found some good stuff today", he said thinking it best to just forget this awkward situation. It seemed everyone else decided that he was right, when they looked at each other agreeing.

Texas said, "What did you find? Please say its something deep fried. God, I miss fast food."

"Aha, no. Apparently Ronald McDonald was one of the first to be taken by the disease." Wichita said jokingly, to which Texas laughed. "We did however find a great liquor store, everything was on sale, you take one bottle you get another free", Wichita said pulling two bottles of clear alcohol from her bag. The group smiled and Tallahassee grabbed four shot glasses from the kitchen.

Sitting in a circle on the floor the group started to unwind as the sharp liquid started to enter their blood stream. The sun was starting to go down, letting its orange light bathe the room.

Tallahassee had brought in more wood and was starting to set the fire again for the night, when Wichita suggested a drinking game. Little rock curled back up in her chair knowing she couldn't play their game.

Sitting back down between Columbus and Texas, Tallahassee poured more liquor in the glasses.

"Okay, so lets play 'I never'." Wichita said taking her glass, "I'll start. I have never… shot a guy who wasn't a zombie". And Columbus took a drink. They laughed remembering about Bill Murray, but Tallahassee just glared at the boy thinking about his hero.

"Okay I'll go," Texas followed, "I have never… had a threesome." And Wichita drank her drink quickly. The group laughed in shock at her confession, and she answered their quizzing smiles by saying, "It was a long time ago, and I was very drunk. Tallahassee your turn."

Tallahassee pushed away his smile and thought about his answer, before saying, "I have never faked an orgasm". Wichita looked at him knowing he was aiming this at her, and was proved right when she saw him sarcastically smiling at her.

When she didn't drink he raised his eyebrows and nodded, impressed that Columbus had it in him to please her on his first time. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye Texas take a drink.

Wichita laughed and said, "Looks like you need to work on your technique, Florida."

He replied, "Trust me she would not be talking about me". She laughed at his relaxed answer, thinking he would be angry she brought up the subject they were all trying to avoid.

They turned to Texas, and she answered saying "Sometimes it's just needed to fake it", they laughed and Tallahassee replied with a cheeky smile, "You'd never have to fake with me darling", blushing at his reply she took another drink.

The group kept playing, and after the cloud had been lifted over Texas and Tallahassee's earlier situation, they seemed to settle back into the night. Even making jokes about the look on Tallahassee's face when he stormed into the kitchen after being interrupted.

When T-total Columbus fell asleep from a booze coma on Wichita's lap, she suggested they call it a night and moved him to the sofa. Tallahassee and Texas kept talking and drinking into the night, while the others fell asleep. When she started to feel her own eyes closing she lied down on the couch, opening her eyes when she felt Tallahassee putting a blanket over her. He smiled and went to walk away when she grabbed his wrist, "Where're you going", she whispered.

"I was going to get some sleep myself", he replied.

"Stay here", she said pulling the cover off her.

Tallahassee didn't hesitate and lied next to her pulling her into his chest. She pulled the sheet back around them and rested her face on his chest, thinking about what would happen next with this cowboy beneath her, she didn't know but couldn't wait to find out.

He rustled his nose in her blonde hair, and could smell the scent of cherries from the shampoo she used this morning. This reminded him of his shower, and left a huge smile on his face as he fell asleep.

Waking around 4am, Tallahassee yet again noticed his new sleeping partner had woken first. He looked around the room at Columbus and Wichita still snoring in each others arms, as well as Little rock mumbling in her sleep.

Looking out the window at the dark night making the fields look almost peaceful, he thought he must have only been asleep for a few hours. He walked into the kitchen and saw Texas sat at the counter drinking something warm. She gave him a smile and he asked, "Can't sleep either?"

"No. I just don't feel tired, and it doesn't help that I can't turn my thoughts off. What about you?"

Taking a seat next to her he answered, "Same. I usually only get a good nights sleep when I've killed some of those fuckers."

"Oh, so you're the kind of guy who needs to tire himself out?" she replied cheekily.

"Something like that." He answered smiling. "But it sounds to me that you need to be worked to fall asleep too."

She took a drink of her drink and replied into the cup, "Something like that."

He smiled at her response and then asked, "Where you planning on fucking me earlier?" Saying it as forward as ever, Tallahassee didn't mess around when it came to getting answers.

Setting her cup back down, she had to cough to stop herself from choking at the frank question he'd just asked her, "What?" she said still clearing her throat.

"Earlier, where you planning on fucking me, or…"

"I don't know", she interrupted, "I didn't exactly plan on it. I just thought… it could be fun."

He watched her answer and saw in her eyes she was telling the truth. She didn't plan on it happening, it just felt right.

"It would've been fun." He said smiling.

"We could… oh no, never mind." She said staring back at her hands turning the cup on the counter.

"What?" he said hoping for what her answer would be.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. We could die any day, so why be scared of asking for what we really want. Why don't we get as much fun as possible while we can, so why not finish what we started?" She said turning her head to look at him.

He smiled then pulled her head to his, pressing his lips to hers. She turned her body to face him, letting her self stand between his legs with her hands on his chest. He kissed her hard, like it was the last kiss he would ever give.

His hand on either side of her head, he let his lips pull away from hers and looked down into her eyes. After a moment she smiled as if approving his kiss, and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She let out a small noise but laughed at him being so forceful, him reminding her of some sort of caveman. He carried her up the stairs, and she said from his shoulder, through a laugh, "Will _this_ tire me out?"

He smiled and said "You have no idea."

* * *

a/n Hi guys, I'm really enjoying writing this, I hope you like reading it. I'm going away for a few days tomorrow, so I thought I'd try and write as much as I could. I cant wait until i get back to write the next chapter. The next chapter is the lemon part, it's going to be fun. Please review if you like it. :)


	6. Alone At Last

Tallahassee kicked open the bedroom door and sat her down on the bed, she leaned back laughing at him. He smiled and turned to lock the door. Turning back round she surprised him by standing ready to kiss him, she wrapped her arms round his neck and brought her lips to his.

Putting his hands on her hips he lifted her, and she locked her legs round his waist. Holding her and letting his tongue explore hers, they both laid down on the bed. Her hands moved under his shirt and up his back, her fingers stroking his warm skin.

He swiftly pulled his shirt off leaving him wearing his necklaces, and kissed her neck while teasing her shirt knot open. Her body tingled at the touch of his lips and fingers, and her hips showed this by moving against his own. Her hands quickly removed his belt and jeans, and he enjoyed the process of taking hers off too, letting the rough material slide over her smooth legs revealing the body beneath his.

He kissed her lips, almost biting, while one hand felt her soft breast, feeling her moan for him. Her nipples grew hard and he kissed down her chest, licking and tasting her. Her thighs were gripping his hips pulling him into her, the only thing separating them being her panties.

He was still kissing her chest, when he slid his hand down her underwear, which made her gasp with delight. He could feel her wanting more and would be happy to give it her. He watched while he made her moan and quiver from his touch, and every so often kissed her neck, just under her ear.

Her hand found his erection and gave him some of the feeling he was giving her. Working him like he wanted her too, he grunted into her neck, this sound just making everything even more exciting for her.

After a while he ripped off her panties and cradled his hips between her legs again, but now his hard cock sitting against her, rubbing the tip into her heat. He slides his cock it into her slowly, and she gasps at the feel of the size of it filling her perfectly, until he's fully inside her.

She bites his lip making moan, as he rocks his hips, each movement the pleasure building getting better and better. She adds her own little movements pulling him in to her, her hips move slowly in perfect rhythm with his. Looking in each others eyes, thrusting into her he moves faster and harder. Their moans get louder and she pulls on the sheets as the pleasure takes over.

His forehead on hers, they both moan and breathe in sync as they feel their bodies get higher and higher. As he feels he's about to make it, her fingers dig into his back, and her legs tighten around his waist, she calls out his name, and at that moment it pushed him over the edge and he thrust himself deep and came, moaning with pleasure, and her body tightened feeling the waves wash over her, both of them grasping at each other savouring the moment for as long as kisses her, feeling her try to get her breath back through his mouth.

He falls to her side and she lifts herself up to sit on top of him. He smiles and sits up, letting her mouth find his again. His hands feel her perfect legs spread over him. He feels her grinding against him, asking for more, and smiles, thinking 'This is going to be a great night'.

He gives into her, making her come over and over, and she doing the same with him. She lets him take her any way he wants, liking his forcefulness. Tallahassee isn't disappointed either, thinking she can give, as good as she gets. He smiles when he remembers himself saying, she would never have to fake it with him, and he wasn't wrong. She screams his name out many times, and if the scratch marks on his back are anything to go by she definitely enjoyed it.

When they finally collapse on the messed up bed, hot, sweaty and finally tired, he turns his head to her and asks, "Well, are you tired now."

She kisses him, before letting her head rest on his chest and says, "Damn right, cowboy."

He smiles, and wraps his arms around the naked girl, before letting his sleep finally takeover.

Tallahassee woke after a few hours sleep, but felt very rested considering his eventful night. He opened his eyes, and was blinded by the bright light blurting in from the window. After making his eyes adjust to the new light, he turned his head to the girl sleeping beside him. Her hair was messy, and her arms were wrapped around her pillow. He watched her for a moment, breathing peacefully, the sheet pulled up just to her lower back, revealing her naked form. He let his finger trace down the middle of her back, and back up between her shoulder blades.

Laying his head next to hers, he watched her when he brushed her hair from her face. Looking at the features of her face, he couldn't help but notice her beauty. He wondered how he didn't notice when he first met her, how pure looking she was. He thought her skin seemed to be perfection, her nose was flawless, and her lips were tempting.

When she woke and opened her eyes, he was even more amazed by her them, blue green, with specks of brown. He'd never seen her like this before, he felt like he was seeing someone different.

She smiled seeing his face so close to hers, "Hi", she said with a hoarse voice.

"Morning", he replied smiling back, "How'd you sleep?"

She pulled in the pillow and buried her head in it, closing her eyes, while mumbling something.

"That well?" He said sarcastically. He moved his body and kissed the back of her shoulder, moving her hair. He moved his hand under the sheet, and he caressed her body while kissing the back of her neck.

She started to make a noise into her pillow that sounded like she was annoyed at being awake, but couldn't help enjoying his touch.

He kept his lips kissing her neck and back, his hands teasing her skin with his light touch. She turned from the pillow to look at him with her tired eyes, and he lifted his head and locked his lips with hers.

As he moved his mouth with hers, she turned to lie on her back, having him feel her naked body beneath him once again. She mumbled through his lips, "Really? You're not tired."

He stopped and looked down at her, smiling. Her eyes were still half closed, and kept shutting for a few seconds of sleep. "I really did tire you out", he said watching her doze.

"You got some mad skills, Florida", she replied jokingly.

He smirked at her tired daze, and then let her rest while he got dressed.

* * *

**a/n Well, it took me forever to write but i finally got it finished. This chapter was surprisingly hard to do, but i'm happy with it. I hope you like the relationship that's forming.**** But I am starting to miss the zombie action, so that will definitely coming back in the next chapter ;)**


	7. Road Trip

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to get Vegas." Little Rock said from the back of the Cadillac.

"Why are you so enthusiastic? You're not old enough to gamble." Tallahassee jokingly replied with a raised eyebrow.

Little Rock tried to keep a straight face at Tallahassee's sarcasm, but couldn't help but grin. Yes, there are some perks in Zombieland, one of them being laws and rules didn't exist anymore.

"This has got to be a bad idea", Columbus said twitching in his seat, "We should have just stayed at the cabin."

"Now where's the fun in that." Tallahassee said smirking as he drove.

Tallahassee had been in a great mood all morning. When he and Texas finally came down stairs at the cabin, the rest of the group were still asleep in the same position they had left them in. The group had woken up soon after, and no one knew the wiser.

Sat at the counter, they were eating breakfast when Wichita had mentioned the fact they had to move on from the cabin, after spending too much time in one place. After much deliberation, they settled on Vegas, figuring they could use a little fun. Columbus kept mentioning about the amount of biting mouths that could be waiting there for them, while Tallahassee was hoping on it. They grabbed their bags and decided to travel in one truck, leaving the Hummer.

Texas stared out of the window in the truck, still smiling from the night before. She was sat in the back with Wichita and Columbus, and couldn't push the thought from her mind that she wished she was in the front with him. This thought scared her, she didn't like the fact she was getting attached to this man. Especially knowing the fact Tallahassee wasn't a man to get attached to others so easily.

All of a sudden she felt ill, did he use her, she thought of how it happened, how he was only after one thing. She sighed to herself, she must have looked so easy, she had only known him a few days, what was she thinking.

She snapped her self out of her self hating, she didn't do this, she didn't over think things, if anything _she_ used him, she was _not_ getting any feeling for him, it was all in her head. She looked into the rear view mirror just at the same time as Tallahassee did. He looked at her and smiled, she smiled back then turned away. She sighed and thought it's going to be hard to convince herself she didn't like that guy.

Pulling into the car lot of a supermarket, just outside the main strip of Vegas, the group decided to grab some food before they went further.

Pushing the doors open to the store, Tallahassee waited with a grin. Wichita watched down one of the aisles of the store, waiting. She never liked this part, fighting them was fine, but waiting and not knowing, that scared her more than anything.

The group stood in the doorway, slowly moving inside, carrying weapons from guns to knifes to baseball bats held in a ready position.

Tallahassee, getting impatient, shot two shots from his gun into the ceiling. After a moment, he turned and shrugged to the group.

"Uh, I guess they all must have left to find more people", Columbus said suppressing a relieved grin.

"Dammit!" Tallahassee said kicking over the shelves of candy. "I was looking forward to some ass kicking zombie action."

"Well, maybe later, where's the soda?" Little Rock said getting impatient waiting. She pushed her way through the group and heading for the drinks aisle.

"I guess where going this way." Wichita said following her sister.

Walking through the aisles, the group picked what they liked and gathered what the needed. While everyone else looked round, Texas sat behind one of the checkouts. She looked under the counter and found an old stereo. Switching it on she played the CD that was last playing. The speakers played something she didn't recognise, but it was upbeat and quite frankly she didn't care, it felt like so long since she heard new music.

Grabbing the mic to the stores announcement system, she pressed in the red button and talked into the mic, "Attention shoppers, we have a great deal in store today, every thing you see is free, that's right I said free", she said putting on a ridiculous voice to sound like the real supermarket announcers, "I hope everyone is having a great day, and happy shopping." She finished and then placed the mic near the stereos speakers letting the music play all over the store. She smiled to herself hearing the music blurt out all over the store, something about music playing always left her happy, no matter what situation she was in.

"Hey, we found some mountain dew in the back, do want some?" Tallahassee said, interrupting her from her music daze. She span round on her chair and frowned at him, then said "Yes, thank you."

"Whoa why the long face", he asked.

"Nothing, I just love that feeling you get when you listen to music. Its like everything is normal again, like a different world." She said leaning her head back on the chair staring up.

"Oh, and I interrupted that to talk about mountain dew", he said with a smile in is voice.

She lifted her head and smiled at him, she liked the joking side to Tallahassee. He moved over to her and she followed him with her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the seat. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her onto his lap as he sat in her seat.

"Who said I wanted to sit with you", she said looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I did", he replied playfully. She smirked and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. For a few minutes they sat there listening to the music play, he closed his eyes and let his lips brush her neck, he didn't kiss her just touched her. She had her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of this situation.

He whispered from her neck, "This feels like a different world."

"I like _this_ different world", she whispered back. She felt him smile against her skin and he replied, "Me too."

In the manager's office, Wichita looked through the manager's desk hoping to find a gun to add to their collection. Columbus came in and smiled at the view in front of him. When she saw him she stood and smiled. "I guess Texas did her magic and found music", Columbus said walking closer.

"Yeah, that girl couldn't live with out it", she said placing her hands on either side of his head. Columbus smiled and pulled her closer by her waist. He leant in and kissed her. It was hard for the two of then to get alone time so when they did they made the most of it. Wichita loved these moments she could get alone with him, after letting herself fall for him see couldn't imaging running alone again. In some ways she loved Zombieland, it gave her some thing she didn't want to lose. Columbus pulled away and smiled down at her, his eyes saying how lucky he felt. Wichita smiled back, then her face turned sour, "Where's Little Rock?"

Columbus stared at her, and then both of them simultaneously looked at the door as they heard Little Rock scream.

Running down the aisle, Texas was the first to the scene, after hearing the scream, she left her fantasy world and came crashing back down to reality. In front of her Little Rock was holding back a teenage zombie, wearing the supermarket uniform. Texas ran and tackled the zombie to the ground, she went to grab her gun but realised she left it on the checkout.

The zombie writhed beneath her, and she kept him pinned to the ground, thanking god that this teenager had no muscle mass before he was bit. She kept her legs pinned around the zombie and her arms holding him back, looking round for anything to use.

She quickly realised him and jumped up to grab the baseball bat Little Rock must have dropped. She swung the bat and hit him in the stomach, the zombie fell then stood back up to try again and again, each time Texas knocking him back down. After 3 more hits this guy was not slowing, she took another swing for his head and he avoided it and pounced on her slamming into the ground, knocking the bat across the floor. Holding her hands at the zombies throat, she pushed trying to find a to get him off her without getting bit. Every time she pushed he tried to bite her hands, she was trapped.

Just as the zombie tried to take another bite, Tallahassee came round the corner, aimed his gun and shot twice. Texas pushed him off and unfolded on the ground exhausted.

"What took so damn long?" Texas asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"I had to go back for the gun", Tallahassee said also filled with adrenalin. Texas started to giggle on the ground and Tallahassee cocked his head at her, "Are you laughing." She sat up at him and nodded, he smiled at her and pulled her off the ground into is arms. "We do good teamwork", he said smiling down at her.

"Yeah", she replied staring at him.

They stood for a few moments until Little Rock cut through the mood when she said, "I could have handled it you know."

They both turned to her and laughed when she smiled at them. Just then Wichita and Columbus had made it from the office at the other end of the store. She grabbed Little Rock and started playing the overprotective sister, hugging her, checking her arms, telling her she's never leaving her side. Little Rock pushed her sister away and told her she was fine. It took a few minute to calm Wichita and fill her in on what happened, she was more hysterical than her sister.

After calming Wichita mind a little, Columbus was the first to suggested they left. Walking out of the store Wichita kept thinking over the situation, she thought about the scene over and over, thinking she should have been there. Getting in the truck she decided to let it go, it's over and Little Rocks fine, and if it wasn't for Tallahassee that thing could have got her sister and Texas.

Buckling her belt, Wichita said jokingly, "Well Tallahassee, at least you're not in Texas's debt anymore. You saved her, you're free." She said this not meaning any harm, but the look on Texas's face was like she just punched her. She was right, Tallahassee saved her, she didn't have to stay anymore.


	8. Realisation

Texas turned her head to stare out of the car window, but could've sworn she saw Tallahassee's lip twitch when he heard Wichita's hard hitting words. She didn't know if he was frowning or smiling at the fact he could get rid of her now. In a way this is what she wanted, she always said she travelled better alone. No one to care for but herself, selfish, but that's the way she liked it. She stared at the passing buildings heading into what used to be the beating heart of Vegas. Not knowing what to say or do anymore.

Wichita seemed to sink into the back of her seat, feeling like she just put her foot in something she really wished she hadn't. She didn't think when she said it. She thought they were passed the so called "deal" now. I mean she wasn't stupid, she knew what they'd been up to the night before, or should she say early this morning. This morning she woke up in a sweat after having a nightmare. After checking the room she heard the noises coming from upstairs. She smiled to herself; she thought her plan had worked. But now she was sat in this awkward silence, and had no idea how to fix it.

Tallahassee was the first to break the silence, he didn't say anything, but he turned on the car stereo. As soon as they music played he felt a noticeable shift in the atmosphere, like everyone stop holding their breath. What were they thinking he was going to do, kick Texas out the car on to the side walk? He grunted and shuck his head at the thought. It wasn't his idea to have the "deal". If Texas wanted to leave she could have left whenever she wanted. But now that she was sat quiet, it was like she had already thrown herself out of the car. The thought crossed his mind that maybe she wanted to leave. He gripped the steering wheel harder, he didn't like that thought.

The whole trip from the store to the first casino was spent in near silence.

Arriving at the small casino on the beginning of the Vegas strip, the group decided the small place was the best to go with since less space meant less room for zombies. The place seemed eerily quiet. Columbus was very uneasy in his seat, no way should this place be so disserted.

The car pulled up outside the doors to the casino, literally 2ft from the door on the side walk, Tallahassee always pointed out road rules didn't mean shit anymore. Stepping out of the truck, Columbus watched up and down the street, waiting for the sound of running people, but he saw nothing, no one anywhere.

He thought maybe they have left, maybe they died, he didn't know, but he pushed the thought from his head that they may be waiting, hiding. That was one thing he couldn't contemplate, and that's the thought they could be getting smarter. Just as the scary thought of smart, cunning, super zombies killing him in his sleep ran threw his head, Wichita shot a middle aged man half way down the street, he was running towards them, out in the open. Columbus chuckled to himself, and thought, no way are they getting smarter, they're still as stupid as ever, this thought actually calmed him.

The group entered the casino, and they locked the big bulky door behind them. Wichita said it was to keep them out, but she was trying not to think about what she was also locking in. After the supermarket, she knew she was going to check every space in all the rooms this time. The group separated into two teams to search the place, Columbus, Little Rock and Texas went left, and Tallahassee and Wichita went right.

The great thing about this place was the lack of rooms; it was just one giant ball room full of casino tables, and gambling machines. The machines were still working flashing bright lights and playing their theme music. The roulette and poker tables were still in mid games, cards and poker chips scattered all over. This place wasn't like the uptown famous casinos, you could tell by the 80s carpet that could do with a revamp. It seemed like this would have been a place where old people would have come to sit a waist there pensions. At the back of the place was a long bar with bottles of liquor lining the back wall.

Only three zombies were found in the whole place, one was just standing near the televisions in the security room, obviously oblivious to the fact he could have spotted them on the screens. The two other zombies were found in a small employees lounge, enjoying what to them must have been a feast of an overweight manager.

After the group did what they did with the zombies, they checked all the rooms again for Wichita's sake, and locked and barricaded the doors to the main gambling room, thinking as long as there was only one room there could be no one hiding.

Texas left the security room open, TV was long gone, but thought she might come in here later and watch some old security videos, 'nothing like reality TV', she thought.

"What you smiling at?" Little rock asked looking at Texas stare at the monitors.

"Nothing really, just my own little jokes", she said turning away from the screens.

"Oh, I thought it might have been something else", L.R. whispered as she played with her gun like some old toys she had found.

"Like what?" Texas asked confused by her upset tone.

"I don't know… I thought you decided to stay."

"Who said I'm leaving?" Texas said with a cocky smile.

Little Rock smirked and said, "You've got it bad, huh."

Texas looked at her confused, but then Columbus came in and interrupted her thoughts.

"You guys? They've finished checking the upstairs and blocked it from down here. So there's just us and the whole casino floor." He said with a confident note to his voice.

"Great! Then who fancies a game of poker." Little rock said walking from the room.

Texas looked at Columbus even more confused.

"She not like a normal twelve year old." Columbus answered her unasked question.

Texas smirked and walked out to the casino floor saying, "She's always surprising me, that's for sure."

The group spent the whole day gambling, drinking and trashing the whole casino. It was the kind of fun they had been looking for. Although when Little Rock beat Tallahassee at poker for the 5th time he wasn't exactly smiling. Wichita and Texas played on the dime machines, with some coins from the bars cash register. While Tallahassee turned to kicking Columbus's ass at blackjack, and Little Rock seem to really take to being the casinos only card dealer.

After an evening of living the good life, and acting like millionaires, Wichita and Columbus were sat at the bar talking, while Little Rock was asleep on the poker table. Texas made her way back to the security room; she sat in one of the big chairs facing the monitors and stared at the screens. The screens showed the casino floor from every angle, and the whole of the street out in front of the casino. She liked it here, it made her feel safe, being able to have eyes everywhere; she could see everything and anything coming. .

That's why she wasn't surprised when Tallahassee came in, handing her a drink. He sat beside her in another leather viewing chair.

They sat there watching the TVs in silence, she drank the bitter whiskey he had given her and carried on watching.

"You haven't left." Tallahassee said interrupting the silence.

"No shit." She replied smirking at the screens. She then tilted her head to look at him and asked with a more serious tone, "Do you want me to go?"

He looked at her, but didn't answer. She frowned at him, waiting, for anything, any answer at all, but he didn't speak. She turned and pushed her chair form the desk in front of her, standing.

"Well, I guess I got my answer." She said drinking the last of her drink, "I'll be leaving now." She started towards the door but Tallahassee quickly stood closing the door in front of her, with a strange look of confusion. Getting angry she said, in a stubborn voice, "Move!"

He watched her, trying to buy more time, for something he couldn't say. After a moment of waiting, when he didn't move she reached for the handle herself, but he grabbed her and pushed her against the door, kissing her.

She let him forcefully kiss her for a minute, before she remembered she was mad at him. She pulled away and stared up at him, he was still holding her hands pinned to the door. She was even more confused, it seemed she had done nothing but be confused today.

"I can't ask you to stay." He said, in voice like he was angry at her for asking him to say it.

"I don't want to go." She replied in an equally angry voice, surprised at her own admission.

"Good." He replied with more toned down but still angry tone. She smirked at him, she thought this must be what Tallahassee looks like when he's showing feelings, the thought made her giggle. She leant up and kissed him, biting his lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

Tallahassee grinned, then lifted her by the waist and pulled her legs round him pushing her into the door, while bruising her mouth with his. He moved his rough kisses to biting her neck; she smirked and held onto his jacket for balance.

He kept kissing and biting as he turned and sat her on the desk; he ripped her shirt off and dropped it. They quickly pulled off their clothes, with Tallahassee tearing most of them with his eagerness. Texas liked the forcefulness he was showing, she kissed his chest, tasting him, and nipped at his neck. He surprised her when he pulled her hips to his and plunged inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, loving every second of it.

He grab her mouth with his, she bit his lip as he pushed in and out of her.

He increased his speed, and her moaning became louder. He let his hand move down to between her legs and moved with ease to his own rhythm. She laid down on the desk arching her back, surrendering to the pulse of pleasure. Bending over her, he kissed and bit her chest.

She was moaning uncontrollably, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. He moved his head to hers, and kissed her groaning between her lips. She let out a bigger moan and then almost screamed "Tal, do it!", and he thrust deep and let go inside her. She followed with him, moaning as the tension left her body.

He collapsed on top of her, with heavy breathing and hot skin he laid there for a minute, feeling his heart beat come back down. For a second he forgot where he was, it was all so uncontrollable, all he knew was he couldn't let her leave, but he could never ask her to stay either.


	9. Sleepless Nights

_A/N Its been so long since I've been able to update this story, and i'm so sorry. I've been extremely busy. If you do want to keep reading I recommend refreshing your memory. The ending is coming up soon, so i hope you enjoy._

* * *

A few hours after their unexpected and sweaty ordeal, Texas was sat on Tallahassee's lap in the security chair. He had fallen asleep not long after they had finished, and was out cold while she watched the glowing screens.

She was thinking about how urgent it all was, she was about to leave, and then Tallahassee shut her up with sex. She smiled at that thought, thinking it wasn't a bad way to be shut up. Actually thinking about it, _she_ was the one who kissed him, starting the whole thing. But still the fact remained that they hadn't really sorted anything out.

She was still as confused as ever, what were they doing, where were they going? She tucked her head into his chest trying to forget about everything. Why did she have to get answers, why couldn't she just roll with it, just have a good time? Because this isn't the normal world anymore, she either had to deicide to stay until the end, or run away now while her heart was still intact.

But how could she ask him to decide if he wanted her to stay or not, it wasn't fair. In the old days it would have been so easy, she could have taken it slow, made Tallahassee wait. She smiled at that thought too, imagining what it would be like to make him wait; she figured he wouldn't take it well.

She needed rest, but she wasn't going to get any sleep with this constant loop going round in her head. She decided to go into the casino and get a drink, if she couldn't fall asleep naturally, she knew damn well she would pass out after a few shots. After creeping around the room, so as to not wake Tallahassee, she got her jeans and shirt on, and unlocked the door to the casino floor.

She sat at the back of the club pouring another drink in the glass in front of her. She assumed Columbus and Wichita had made up somewhere to sleep, somewhere at the other end of the floor since she didn't spot them coming over here. Thinking about those two made her feel ambivalent; they're also the people she'll have to choose. It had been a long time since she had a friend or anyone to talk to, and talking to Wichita reminded her of the old days hanging out with her friends; they were her family since she didn't really have one. And then there's Little Rock, how could she walk away knowing she could be here helping protect her.

She span round on her stool, after hearing a noise behind her, with her knife at the ready.

"Woah, woah, I won't bite." Columbus strained with his hands in front of him.

"Sorry." She said with a tired voice. "I was in my own world and I heard something. I just assumed the worst." She said turning back around to the bar.

"You sound tired. You can't sleep?" Columbus asked taking the seat beside her.

"I don't seem to sleep at all lately." She answered while pouring him a drink.

"Oh thanks, but I don't think I should." He said kindly.

She chuckled at him and poured it into her glass while saying, "Not after last time right?"

"Yes. I am never drinking again."

"That's what they all say." She replied, with a side smile.

Columbus smirked and played with a drinks mat in front of him. After a few moments he decided to ask the question he wanted to asked, "Did Tallahassee ask you to stay?"

Texas swallowed and took another drink before answering, "Not exactly."

"Because he does want you to stay. He may act all high and mighty, but I can tell. He wouldn't let himself get attached if he really didn't want to. He's been through a lot with Buck and… well, he just wouldn't say it out loud that's all."

She twirled the glass in her hands, thinking over what Columbus just said. Maybe he was right, she may have only known Tallahassee a few days but she could tell he wasn't one for admitting what he felt, it was like admitting a weakness.

Columbus sat with her for another couple of drinks, and then they went to the corner where he had set up some beds on the floor, where Wichita and Little Rock were already sleeping. She curled up in the sheets that were made into the little camp beds. It wasn't comfortable but at least she felt safe for once. She could still feel the loop running in her head, all the unasked questions, but at least the alcohol was drowning some of it out. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was about Columbus's words, maybe he had a point.

In the early hours of the next morning, Wichita woke first, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and looked around her, seeing Columbus slightly snoring at her side, and Texas and Little Rock wrapped up not far away. She looked around for Tallahassee but didn't see him. Pulling Columbus away from her, she made her way to the bar for something to drink.

When she got to the bar, she search in the mini fridges and came up with a bottle of water. She felt like she had slept forever, but it definitely felt early, trying to find a clock or watch for the time though, she came up blank.

Taking another swig of the water, her eyes caught the room to the security suite. The door was slightly open, and she could see the light from the screens glow on the wall.

Tightening the lid back on the bottle, she decided to check it out.

Pushing the door open slowly, she saw Tallahassee watching the screens, feet up on the desk, while sat in his chair.

"So this is where you are?" She asked while grabbing the other chair and mirroring his posture and putting her feet on the desk. Tallahassee didn't answer, just frown at the screens.

"Not in a talking mood, huh?" She said looking at him for a giveaway in his expression. He turned his head to her and replied sarcastically, "No, I'm just a chatty Cathy today."

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere, Tallahassee."

"Well, don't ask stupid questions."

"What's got you so cranky this morning? I thought finally realising some tension would cool your boots."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tallahassee asked feeling slightly offended by her attitude.

"Come on, you finally get some action between the sheets, and I've never seen you so tetchy."

"You don't know anything." Tallahassee said rising from his chair.

"Well. Aren't you happy?" Wichita asked, surprised by his angered state, not knowing what she must have said to make him snap.

"Why? Because I should be. I don't need _her_ to make me happy." He said in a raised voice, pointing at the door, "People keep putting all this fucking pressure on me, and I can't take it."

Tallahassee had been thinking over this situation, while sat alone, and he wished he could say he wanted her to stay, he did. But if something happened while she was with him he just couldn't handle any more that pain. He thought about saying it's her choice, but he knew she wanted him to say it, and she was right to. But if he was honest, he was scared, he promised himself after Buck that he would keep everyone at arm's length, and only have himself to protect. He felt like an idiot letting her in, but now she was there, set in his mind. He didn't know what to do, or say, all he could think was to lie. Just deny all these accusations until he figured out some plan or magic fix.

Now Wichita is sat there reading his mind, knowing he wants her to stay and he hates it. He hates people knowing every thought in his head. So instead he tries to shut her up and leave him alone.

"You've got a real problem, you know that. That girl out there is offering you something that you would be an idiot to throw away, especially in _this_ world." She said almost shouting at him. She knew that if you were ever going to get something through to Tallahassee, it had to be straight to the point.

"I never asked for her to follow me, I never asked for you, Ohio or Little Rock either. I was happy alone. I had my own thing going on and then you all just…"

"Fine", Wichita interrupted, "Keep telling yourself that Tallahassee, but you've got no else to blame but yourself when she can't take your shit anymore."

Almost on cue Wichita's eyes caught movement in the corner of one of the screens. She pushed Tallahassee out the way to see the full thing. On the screen was Texas climbing into the truck. Wichita only said, "It looks like you got what you wanted."

It seemed while the raised voices coming from the security suite were not loud enough to wake Columbus or Little Rock, it was enough to wake Texas who was only sleeping lightly due to her head spinning.

She had heard the noise and had gone to find out what was going on, when she paused outside the door and heard Tallahassee say that he didn't need her.

She stood still for a minute, feeling completely heart broken. Her whole body felt sick, and she couldn't help but want to walk right in there and punch him. But she knew if she looked at him right now she may just burst out in tears. Then thinking about it, she thought she hadn't heard anything she didn't really know. Tallahassee hadn't ever said he wanted her to stay or that he needed her. So why was she staying, she had no other reason to be here.

In an instant she had decided she had to get out of there.


	10. Stick Together

'What's happening?' Little rock asked, as her and Columbus stood up from their makeshift beds, they had woken after hearing the door shut and the car drive away.

'Texas left.' Wichita answered while grabbing their clothes and shoving them into the duffle bags.

'What! Why?' Columbus asked, a sudden fear spreading on his face.

'Ask him.' She said angrily, nudging her head in the direction of Tallahassee.

Tallahassee groaned and walked over to the bar grabbing the bottle of whiskey.

'What did you do?' Columbus asked following him to the bar.

'_I_ didn't do anything. She left, that's all.' Tallahassee remarked.

'She left because he's too much of a fuck up to ask her to stay.' Wichita said throwing the bag on the floor. She was pissed at Tallahassee, and she sure as hell wasn't going to mince her words.

'I didn't ask her to leave. She did that on her own.' Tallahassee replied drinking from the bottle.

'And I suppose her hearing you say you "didn't need her" and "never asked for her" wasn't exactly the push out the door.'

Tallahassee shook his head in defiance and looked at the floor, avoiding the eye contact of everyone in the room.

Columbus looked at Wichita, who turned back to shoving their things into the duffle bags. He went over to her and placed his hand on her lower back trying to calm her. He'd never seen her so distressed. She stilled at his touch, and turned into his arm giving him an apologetic look for her outburst. He gave her a small accepting smile, as if telling her he knew she would be upset and not to apologize.

She seemed to relax slightly, and then said, 'We need to get moving if were going to get a car and find her.'

Columbus was about to agree when he heard Tallahassee say, 'We're not going after her.'

'What?' They all said in unison. 'We can't just leave her.'

'She left us! She doesn't want to be here!' Tallahassee said raising his voice.

'We're going after her.' Wichita said firmly.

'Tallahassee? Come on.' Little Rock said gloomily, she didn't like this feeling at all.

'No.' Tallahassee said walking off over the casino floor.

Texas raced through the roads, she had no idea where she was going, but she was going to get there fast. Her eyes seemed to brim with tears, and she cursed them as she drove. This feeling felt unreal, in the pit of her stomach she felt sick, sicker than she had ever felt before. Even through all the hard times, nothing seemed to feel as bad as this. She hated herself, how could she be so stupid, letting herself get attached to someone like that. Someone she knew would never feel the same, and then almost as worse she knew she had just left her friends too. She had just left Wichita, someone who she had become incredibly close with, and she never even said goodbye. Now she probably hated her too, as well as Columbus and Little Rock.

She hit the steering wheel in front of her, and let out an angry cry. She hated not feeling in control of her emotions, and right now they were about to blow. Her eyes finally freed the down pour, and then she had no control left as the pain overtook her.

Tallahassee sat on the bar stool, and could hear the group over the room talking and trying to think of what to do next. He drank from the bottle again, and slammed it back on the bar. Why should he, she left, it wasn't his problem anymore. He sat there hearing the voices in his own head scream at him he was an idiot.

Just then he felt Columbus sit beside him. He didn't look at him, and Columbus just sat there hands on the bar.

'I'm not going.' Tallahassee said after he couldn't take Columbus's uncharacteristic silence.

Columbus just sat there for what felt a really long time before saying, 'Remember what it felt like to lose Buck?'

Tallahassee turned and looked at him, ready to swing for mentioning his sons name, but he cut him off saying slowly and quietly, 'You're not saving yourself any pain by letting her go you know. You think by letting her walk away you won't go through that again, but you're wrong. The one thing she needed was for someone to care about her, and you just shoved her out there liked she meant nothing to you.'

Tallahassee turned his head away, but Columbus kept talking anyway, 'She could be anywhere, surrounded by zombies and you let her walk. Don't tell me you feel okay with that, or that its better this way, because she sure as _fuck_ isn't safer out there without us. She needs us… and you need her.' Columbus then swung his stool around and walked away.

Tallahassee stared back at the label on the bottle, his stomach twisting, what has he done?

Little rock looked at Columbus with a hopeful look on her face, as he walked back over to them. Columbus just shook his head solemnly in reply. He continued to pack there things, when Little Rock asked, 'So what do we do now?'

'I don't know?' He said quietly.

Wichita gave her sister and reassuring smile, even though she really didn't know what was going to happen.

When they were packed Columbus looked round the room for Tallahassee, but couldn't see him, he really hoped he would have come to his senses.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the doors, weapons in hand ready for whatever was out there. They opened the doors and peeked out, holding their guns forwards. Just as they stepped out the door, they heard the sound of an engine from around the corner. Skidding round the bend, they saw a blue minivan twist and drive right in front of them. Screeching to a stop, the window rolled down and they all stared in surprises as Tallahassee said, 'Well, we can't just let her go, can we?

The shocked expression turned to grins as they all jumped in the van. They strapped themselves in, and gave Tallahassee a forgiving smile as they did. Just as Tallahassee put the car into gear, Columbus asked in a new happier tone, 'A minivan? Really?'

'Don't say another word.' Tallahassee replied as he sped off.

Texas pulled the car to side of the road, and jumped out. The anger and pain just seemed to overwhelm her and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the crowbar from the back, and hit the side of the car, denting it. Swinging again and again, then she swung another and smashed the passenger window. As much as taking her anger out on the Cadillac seemed to help her a little, she still could feel the thing in her gut that made her sick.

Resting back on the side of the car, she pushed her hair back and looked over a car park of a warehouse, where two zombies seemed to have just noticed her and started making their way over. She grinned and lifted the bar in her hands; if hitting the Caddy wouldn't help she knew something that never failed to take the anger away. So she started the walk over to them.

Tallahassee drove back down the roads they had come when they came to Vegas, and made for the ways they thought she could have gone. They were all shouting in the van, each saying a different direction he should take, and Tallahassee couldn't think with all the noise. He span the car in the road and made his way back towards the cabin, he knew if she was going to go anywhere it would be there.

The group kept their eyes out of the windows watching anything that moved, and looking for any car that matched hers. They were watching the roads when Little Rock shouted she could see the car on the other side of a car park.

Tallahassee raced around the car lot, and skidded to a stop beside the Cadillac. They all jumped out of the van and ran to the car inspecting all they could find.

'What the hell happened?' Little Rock asked while walking over the crunching glass beneath her feet.

'It looks like she was angry.' Columbus answered, moving round the car.

'Shit!' Tallahassee spun around and looked up and down the road for any sign of her. When he looked over the car park he saw two bodies lying on the ground, not very uncommon in zombie land, but when he knew Texas had been here, he knew she would have gone to take her anger out on something, because that's exactly what he would've done. He made out in a run at the warehouse, followed by the others.

After Texas had barred the two zombies in the car park, she went to the door of the warehouse, looking for more things she could hit. Walking in to the cold room, she looked around the big machines. Further in she started to make her way to the end of the room. The warehouse was enormous, and the big metal machines looked like they were once used to make cars, or some other kind of big powerful machine.

The place was quiet, as she stepped behind another row of tall machines. She turned round a corner and it seemed like she was on a giant conveyor belt. It felt eerie walking through the towering alleyway of contraptions, and the amount of hidden spaces in this place did make her second guess her decision of coming in here. Her heart fell and anger subsided, she suddenly felt scared, and her earlier thought that made her feel invincible now turned into sheer fear.

She shook her head, maybe she should go back, it was a stupid idea coming in a place where she didn't have a plan. She turned her head to walk back where she came, when a hand pulled her to the ground.

Tallahassee heard the scream come from the building and ran to kick open the door. Running inside they all called her name at once.

'Where is she?!' He shouted looking around the room, and running in up and down the aisles of machines. Wichita ran round one of the corners and looked under the tall equipment; she couldn't see any sign of her.

Columbus and Little Rock ran back to the other side of the room, holding their guns out as they checked down each row.

Wichita moved to keep on looking when a hand grabbed for her. She span around just as the monster pushed against her, and she fell against the machine. Her back hit one of the switches and the gears on the conveyor belt began to grind. Her feet got took from beneath her, and she fell on her back.

The overweight zombie fell to the ground after her and crawled over her. She kicked and held out her arms trying to reach for her gun. It had fell down the middle of the conveyor, so she kicked him off long enough to crawl over. As she reached down to pull her gun up, her arm got stuck in-between the moving metal pieces. She turned her body around while her arm was caught but as she did she heard the crack of bone. The pain that ran through her arm was excruciating, and her screamed showed that.

Columbus ran back down the aisle and found the zombie on top of Wichita, he shot his gun and he fell to the ground beside her. After shooting him again he ran to Wichita and eased her arm free, while she cried out in pain. Little Rock was not far behind, and screamed when she saw her sister crying and her arm twisted. Tallahassee came round the corner and took the scene in and said, 'Get back to the car!' Columbus was about to protest when Tallahassee shouted, 'Now!' The three of them made for the car, with Columbus carrying a desperate Wichita in his arms.

Tallahassee then ran back down the aisle. He was lost and didn't have any idea where to go next. It had been a while since he heard the initial scream and now had no idea where to turn. He was panicking and shouting out her name. He heard a small sound come from the far end of the warehouse floor.

When Texas had felt the hand pull her to the ground she swung the bar, and hit the zombie in the back of the head. She had tried to crawl away when he pulled her ankle back to him. She spun round on the ground and kicked him in the face as he tried to bite her leg. She scrabbled to a stand and then hit him with the crowbar in the skull. She saw him go still and thought it was over then something grabbed at her waist and she felt her skin rip as it felt like claws on her skin. She thought she had been bit, and turned to give a blow to the offending zombie, when she got pushed to the ground. She let out a groan as the zombie tried to bite her.

Time seemed to slow down around her, she could feel her heart in her chest, and she had never felt more alone. The cut at her side stung, and her hands started to weaken their grip around his throat. The bites seemed to be getting closer to her skin, the weight of the thing above her was crushing her, and she knew she had no way out, this was it.

She loosened her grip and let the zombie go, she was giving in, when she heard to shot, and then another. The giant body fell on her and it crushed her ribs as the zombies head fell down over her shoulder.

She was confused, felt like crying and completely scared. She tried lifting the body off her but couldn't shift the weight, when it lifted off of her and rolled to the side. She looked up and saw Tallahassee staring down at her.  
Her breath caught and she broke down, Tallahassee fell to his knees and pushed her hair from her face as held her close to him. He pulled her frame into his chest and held her close while his own breathing tried to calm down. His heart was racing and he couldn't believe he was almost too late. He tried to speak but all he could say was 'Don't go!'

She cried into his chest, grabbing onto his shirt. Then looked up at him and she saw the fear in his eyes and knew he meant what he said. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him tasting the salt from her tears on her own lips. He held her head while they kissed, holding onto her like she was going somewhere.  
When she pulled away she smiled at him then whispered, 'Get me the hell out of here.' He picked her up in his arms and ran as quick as he could out of that place.

When they ran from the building Columbus had been waiting in the minivan, keeping the motor running. Tallahassee ran out of the doors and jumped in the back as he drove away.

They made it to the cabin after a long drive, and found that Wichita had broken a bone in her arm, Columbus gave her some painkillers, and made a make shift cast for her, hoping that will hold the shape while it healed. He wouldn't leave her alone, even after Wichita told him she was fine and not to worry.

Little Rock was in hysterics when they made it back to the cabin, and she would not leave her sisters side. It took Tallahassee to calm her down and stop her crying.

Texas helped all she could and found all the supplies for Columbus that he needed, and she kept apologising for what she said was he fault. She felt awful for what happened and hated seeing Wichita in pain.

'I'm fine, and it not your fault.' Wichita said sat on the couch, 'I'm just glad you're ok. And that you're back.' She smiled at her and Tallahassee.

Texas turned to him and smiled, 'Yeah, so am I.'

Tallahassee smiled back, then pulled Texas outside while Columbus and Little Rock pampered Wichita.

Outside the day was starting to fade, but the events of the morning were still in their memory. Tallahassee sat on the hood of the minivan and Texas stood in front of him.

He held her hand and pulled her between his legs, to where she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
'You have the cheesiest smile on your face.' She said, while his hands came to rest on her hips.

'Yeah I do.' He replied confidently making her laugh, then his face turn down a little, as he thought about what he was going to say next, 'I didn't mean what you heard you know. I should have asked you to stay. I want you to stay.'

Her heart seemed to skip at that, although he had proved that he did want her by saving her life, hearing those words did make her feel even better.  
'What's your name?' He asked breaking her concentration.

She paused for a second, that question surprised her, when he followed it up with, 'If you're going to stay with me I can't be calling you Texas.'

She smirked and hit his arm saying, 'If I'm going to stay with _you_, you mean you stay with _me_.'

He smirked and then she answered, 'Ashley.'

* * *

_A/N So there you go, the final chapter. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Texas, but I just couldn't see Tallahassee unhappy. The epilogue is coming up next, it's a short one but it gives a little closure._


	11. Epilogue

**6 weeks later.**

Columbus was marching back and forth, mumbling to himself, no one could understand a word he was saying, but Tallahassee was having great fun making fun of him.

'Leave him alone. He's nervous.' Texas said still laughing.

'Yeah Tallahassee, this is a big deal.' Little rock agreed smiling.

'He'll be fine.' Tallahassee replied smirking to himself.

'You don't know that, I-I-I am so unstable, I'm just not ready for this.' Columbus said pushing his hair back.

'Colombo, if anyone is ready for this, it's you. You'll do great.' Tallahassee said slapping the younger on the back.

'Thanks Tallahassee.' Columbus said surprised, and finally starting to calm down.

Texas walked over to Tallahassee and pulled him down to a kiss, 'I love you when you're sweet.'

He grabbed her waist as she turned around and pulled her into him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and said, 'Is that what I get for being nice.'

She smiled when he kissed her neck, and he whispered in her ear, 'I love you too.'

At that moment they heard the click of the bathroom door, and Wichita came out and said, 'Yep, definitely knocked up.'


End file.
